parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Crysta in Wonderland
Cast *Alice - Crysta (Ferngully: The Last Rainforest) *Alice's Sister - Belle (Beauty and the Beast; 1991) *Dinah - Huckle Cat (Richard Scarry) *The White Rabbit - Mr. J. Thaddeus Toad (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) *The Doorknob - Peter Banning (Hook) *The Dodo - Wilbur (The Rescuers Down Under) *Tweedledee and Tweedledum - Flap (JumpStart 4th Grade) and Bartok (Anastasia) *The Walrus - Louis the Alligator (The Princess and the Frog) *The Carpenter - Parappa the Rapper *Bill the Lizard - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) *The Rose - Pepper Ann Pearson (Pepper Ann) *The Caterpillar - Po the Panda (Kung Fu Panda) *The Caterpillar as Butterfly - José Carioca (Saludos Amigos) *The Bird in the Tree - Lily (LeapFrog) *The Cheshire Cat - Rajah (Aladdin) *The March Hare - E.B. (Hop) *The Mad Hatter - Fred Flintstone (The Flintstones) *The Dormouse - Bird Wart (The Sword in the Stone) *The Card Painters - Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, and Porky Pig (Looney Tunes) *The Queen of Hearts - Zelda (The Swan Princess 3: The Mystery of the Enchanted Treasure) *The King of Hearts - Governor Ratcliffe (Pocahontas) Scenes *Crysta in Wonderland Part 1 - Opening Credits *Crysta in Wonderland Part 2 - Crysta is Bored ("In a World of My Own") *Crysta in Wonderland Part 3 - The Run of the Toad ("I'm Late") *Crysta in Wonderland Part 4 - Crysta Meets Peter Banning/The Bottle on the Table *Crysta in Wonderland Part 5 - The Arrival of Crysta ("The Sailor's Hornpipe"/"The Caucus Race") *Crysta in Wonderland Part 6 - Crysta Meets Flap and Bartok ("How D'Ye Do and Shake Hands") *Crysta in Wonderland Part 7 - The Alligator and the Dog *Crysta in Wonderland Part 8 - Old Father William *Crysta in Wonderland Part 9 - A Cricket with a Ladder ("We'll Smoke the Blighter Out") *Crysta in Wonderland Part 10 - A Garden of Talking Flowers ("All in the Golden Afternoon") *Crysta in Wonderland Part 11 - Crysta Meets Po ("How Doth the Little Crocodile") *Crysta in Wonderland Part 12 - More Ups and Downs for Crysta *Crysta in Wonderland Part 13 - Crysta Meets the Cheshire Tiger ("'Twas Brilling") *Crysta in Wonderland Part 14 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 1; "The Unbirthday Song") *Crysta in Wonderland Part 15 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 2; Mr. Toad Arrives Again) *Crysta in Wonderland Part 16 - The Tulgey Wood *Crysta in Wonderland Part 17 - Crysta Gets Lost ("Very Good Advice") *Crysta in Wonderland Part 18 - "Painting the Roses Red"/The Cards March/Zelda of Hearts *Crysta in Wonderland Part 19 - The Cheshire Tiger Arrives Yet Again *Crysta in Wonderland Part 20 - Crysta's Trail/"The Unbirthday Song" (Reprise) *Crysta in Wonderland Part 21 - Crysta's Flight/The Finale *Crysta in Wonderland Part 22 - End Credits Gallery Tumblr_static_crysta-fern-gully-animationanomaly-com.jpg|Crysta as Alice Belle-beauty-and-the-beast-18557760-941-515.jpg|Belle as Alice's Sister HuckleCat.png|Huckle Cat as Dinah Iceraichabodmrtoad0691.jpg|Mr. J. Thaddeus Toad as the White Rabbit 1443554304499.jpg|Peter Banning as the Doorknob Wilbur (The Rescuers).jpg|Wilbur as the Dodo 4h flap sprite.png|Flap as Tweedledee Bartok.jpg|Bartok as Tweedledum Louis.jpg|Louis the Alligator as the Walrus IMG 0528.png|Parappa the Rapper as the Carpenter Jiminy cricket disney.png|Jiminy Cricket as Bill the Lizard Pepper ann leaning pepper ann 2923122 290 400.jpg|Pepper Ann Pearson as the Rose Po the Panda.jpg|Po the Panda as the Caterpillar three-caballeros-disneyscreencaps.com-3687.jpg|Jose Carioca as the Caterpillar as Butterfly LetterFactroy.avi 001885279.jpg|Lily as the Bird in the Tree Rajah.jpg|Rajah as the Cheshire Cat E.B..jpg|E.B. as the March Hare Fred Flintstone.jpg|Fred Flintstone as the Mad Hatter Sword-in-stone-disneyscreencaps.com-7433.jpg|Bird Wart as the Dormouse Bugs.jpg|Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck.jpg|Daffy Duck, and Porky Pig.jpg|Porky Pig as the Card Painters Zelda.jpg|Zelda as the Queen of Hearts Governor Ratcliffe smiling maliciously.png|Governor Ratcliffe as the King of Hearts Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoofs